


No Fault of Mine

by MusicHeart08



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Molecular Disequilibrium, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Au where Varian has Molecular Disequilibrium. (Ant-Man and the Wasp)"Every cell in my body is torn apart and stitched back together. Over and over, every day,""They promised that they were going to cure me... but they lied,"





	No Fault of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Au where the Miracle flower and Moon Opal all came from the Quantum Realm.

“Get Up!” Varian hissed as he kicked the back of the chair Rapunzel was tied to.

Then he smacked Frederic on the back of his head, hard. “Come on!”

As Rapunzel began to stir awake, Varian moved so he was standing directly in front of his captives. His pet raccoon, Rudiger leaped from a table into his arms, curling up against his chest.

Rapunzel blew a strand of hair away from her face before turning towards her father.

“Dad?” She asked, concern in her voice. Her father nodded in a silent way of telling his daughter that he was okay.

Rapunzel then snapped her head towards Ghost, a glare on her usually friendly face, “Don't ever touch my Father again,”

“Now, now Princess,” Varian smirked, “I think I'm being rather kind to your father,” the boy then turned towards Frederic with a look that could kill, _“All things considered,”_

Frederic looked annoyed, angry, and confused.

“What are you talking about?”

Varian didn't respond as a large shadow cast over the room from the doorway into the living room.

“Another casualty of Frederic Corona's stubbornness,” a deep and familiar voice answered the famous scientist.

Frederic's eyes widened as his old friend stepped into the room.

“Quirin?”

The man didn't answer as he stood beside Ghost, and placed a hand around his shoulder.

Rapunzel looked in between the two in shock and realization, “You've been working with Ghost all along?” She gasped

“I see you've both meet my son, Varian,” Quirin smirked

“Your son?” Frederic repeated, unable to comprehend that information, “Quirin, what have you done?”

Anger flashed across the man's face as Quirin glared at Frederic.

“Oh no, Frederic. This is about what you've done,”

Rapunzel was even more confused as she turned towards her father.

“Dad, what is he talking about?”

Frederic glanced at his daughter, seeming unwilling to answer.

But Quirin was happy to answer for him.

“Project Opal, The space shuttle came back with more than just the Miracle Flower,”

“I doubt your father ever mentioned working with my Dad on this project,” Varian continued with a cold voice, “They were partners until my father dared disagreed with the great Frederic Corona. You shut down the whole project, and discredited everybody who worked there,”

Quirin's jaw tightened as he continued to glare at Frederic, “An old friend of mine, Edmund, tried to continue the research on his own, in hopes of restoring his name. I tried to help him but I didn't see how desperate he was,”

Varian looked away from the group and held Rudiger closer to his chest, stroking his fur in a way to calm himself.

“I wasn't there when something went wrong,” Quirin continued after a pause.

“But I was,” Varian interjected, a slight quiver in his voice. He turned his hard gaze towards the captivated Rapunzel and Frederic, “I was there with my mother and Mr. Edmund when the whole project began to collapse. He told us to run,”

_A seven-year-old Varian was holding tightly onto his mother's hand in the hallway of a large laboratory._

_A bright white and blue light came from a testing room, where the Moon Opal was hovering in the air, shaking violently._

_“Edmund, what's happening?” Elia, Varian's mother asked a man with dark hair_

_“Just go, Go!” Edmund shouted pointing away from the room before disappearing inside._

_The woman quickly grabbed her son's hand and the two raced for the exit._

Varian's hands began to shake as he remembered that night clearly.

“But I was too young to understand what was happening, _too young,_ ”

_Elisa and Varian were almost to the door when Varian suddenly remembered he had left someone behind._

_“Rudiger!”_

_The six-year-old quickly pulled out of his mother's grasp and raced down the hall. His mother quickly followed behind him._

_“Varian, No!”_

_As young Varian ran down the halls, sharp black rocks began to break out from the floors behind him, making it almost impossible for Elisa to follow her son._

_In a small lab, a baby raccoon, Rudiger, was in a small cage, quivering with fear as the walls of the room shook._

_Varian quickly raced into the room, towards his friend. Rudiger perked up at the sight of his friend._

_Elisa entered the room just as Varian pulled Rudiger from out of the cage. However, more black rocks blocked the door, leaving them trapped inside._

_Elise reached out her arms to embrace her son._

_But before she could reach him, a bright explosion erupted throughout the room._

“When I woke up everyone in the building was dead, I was the only one who made it out that night. With an unfortunate, side-effect,”

Varian lifted one of his hands out for everyone to see. The limb began to phase, causing the boy to shake before he tucked his arm back against his chest.

“They call it Molecular Disequilibrium, a rather dumb name because it doesn't fully capture what it truly means. Every cell in my body is torn apart and stitch back together. Over and over, every day,"

Rapunzel could see the pain in Varian's young yet harden eyes.

“When I got back from my trip, I was told about a Quantum Anomaly with my son,”

_Quirin slowly stepped into the ICU room of the hospital. Sitting on the bed was his son._

_Varian was turned with his back to Quirin and was holding Rudiger in his lap._

_“Varian?”_

_The little boy's head perked up and he spun around. When he saw his father standing there, Varian's face light up._

_“Daddy!”_

_The boy stood up on the bed to hug his father, but he hesitated and sat back down on his knees._

_“It's okay, son,” Quirin said, concerned with his sons' behavior. The man held out his hand for his son to take._

_Slowly, Varian reached out to hold his father's hand but his little arms phased through Quirin. The little boy sat back down and sighed sadly._

_“It's okay, Varian,” Quirin comforted, holding his hand out again, “Try again,”_

_Varian hesitated before slowly reaching out again. This time, the little boy was able to grab his father's hand._

_When everything seemed to be fine, Varian jumped up and wrapped his small arms around his father's neck, tightly._

“My Dad did his best to keep me safe, but others in Old Corona saw an opportunity to my affliction,"

Quirin clenched his fists against his side, as he remembered the scientists dragging his son away while the young boy cried out to him in fear.

Frederic caught sight of Quirin's behavior as he slowly began to realize what he meant.

“They wanted to find out everything about the Moon Opal and believed I was the key. They experimented on me, tortured me, and said that once they finished their research that they were going to cure me.

Tears pooled Rapunzel's green eyes, she could see the years of torture reflect in Varian's eyes. Even as he tried to hide it.

“They promised that they were going to cure me, but they lied.”


End file.
